A New View for the Boy Who Lived
by sweeneyslave
Summary: On his way back to the Burrow with the Order, Harry is attacked by vampires and Death Eaters! Will Harry's new predicament be helpful to his task of destroying Voldemort and his followers? PAUSED sorry


_Hello! This fiction is not my first, but it's the first one on this site. As anyone and everyone here knows, I own nothing but my original characters, which is simply Gael. Harry Potter and everything else belongs to Rowling. _

_This rating is merely for language, nothing more. Romance? A little. Funny? Yes. Pettigrew? Not much. Vampires, werewolves (duh), action? Quite so. Please review with anything! Crits are love! Crits are hate! Crits are also anything in between! Do it please! So, without further adieu – _

Harry Potter once again sat alone in his room during the summer holidays, trying to relax. He enjoyed the silence for its relaxation, but hated it for the thoughtfulness that followed. His mind always wandered back to the world he just left and went over possible endings to the war. No matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't figure out how they were supposed to destroy the horcruxes AND kill Voldemort. And even if they did manage to do the impossible, they'd still have his angry minions to deal with.

Harry had given up on possibility of doing this alone; there was absolutely no chance in his eyes. Dumbledore knew more about all of this than he did, Remus and Sirius had more experience on fighting Death Eaters, Mr. Weasley gained information very quickly… Going through his list of friends, he came to except that every one of them had their own contributions to bring down Voldemort and his followers. Hwoever, when he thought about Ginny, he couldn't help but smile. She was cunning, quick, a good fighter, clever, funny, cute –

'What?' Harry caught himself daydreaming once again about the red-headed beauty. He shook his head vigorously and started mumbling to himself. "We've been through this. I have to be alone, otherwise she'll be in even more danger. Besides, she's probably already found someone else. She's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine, right Hedwig?" The snowy bird cooed softly and ruffled her feathers. "Right."

He looked at the clock, and was surprised to find that it was already eleven at night. He packed up the book Hermione had lent him, threw on his shoes, and stood by the window. He'd be seventeen in less than an hour, and he wanted to be sure that he was ready when the others came. Harry double-checked his bag, turned back to the window, and nearly screamed. Instead, Harry swore when he recognized his godfather's large grin peering in through his window, riding a broom.

Harry threw open the window, and punched the laughing Sirius hard in the shoulder. "Oy! What's the matter, Harry, Voldey got your undies in a bunch?" Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his things. "Meet you downstairs, slowpoke!" With that, Sirius pulled hard on his broomstick, turned over backwards, and flew to the ground, where twelve other people waited on the ground. Harry shut the window and threw on his gloves, scarf, hat, and cloak, remembering the chill from the last time. He grabbed up his bag and Hedwig's cage, and hurried down the stairs. It was a Friday night, and the Dursleys had been invited to a dinner party at a large investor in Uncle Vernon's firm. The house was empty but for Harry running down the stairs and throwing open the door, a grin on his face.

"How're you all? Is everyone alright?" he said, taking note of who was there and who wasn't. Remus stepped forward and smiled. "Yes, Harry, everyone's alright, for the most part. Dumbledore's been keeping things as quiet at the ministry as he could. Everyone's back at the Burrow, and we're to meet them there. And if anything happens, he have to

send Fawkes back to them." Harry looked up and saw the phoenix circling their group. Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and (surprisingly) Ginny were all there. He grinned and nodded to them all.

"You alrigh', Harry?" Hagrid said next to his large motorbike. Harry shrugged. "You know how it is, Hagrid. How's Madam Maxime?" Knowing this would be an interesting subject, Harry smirked as Hagrid blushed.

Recovering himself, Hagrid puffed his chest out. "Actually, Harry, soon she'll be takin' my last name an' everythin'." Harry smiled, not entirely surprised. "Congratulations, Hagrid, that's great! So, are you in love, or are you 'doing the right thing?'" he laughed. Quite surprisingly, Hagrid's face turned fusia. Harry's jaw dropped. "Really, Hagrid?! You're going to have… A little Hagrid?"

"Not so sure how 'little' he'll be," Fred said, chuckling. Hagrid grinned.

"We already named him or her. Toby, if it's a boy, and Saidey if it's a girl. Was her mother's name," he said, grinning. Harry grabbed up Hagrid's huge hand and shook it as hard as he could.

"Wonderful, Hagrid! I can't wait to hear more –"

"All right, all right! That's enough chit-chat. We've got a half-hour to get out of here, and if we don't move, we'll be ambushed for sure," Moody interrupted and pushed past them. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes at Harry, making him blush and chuckle. He followed her to the center of their circle, as he was getting used to doing, and mounted his broom. Tonks took his trunk and Hedwig and mounted them onto Hagrid's bike. He started up the monster and it's roar drownd out nearly everything else.

"READY! SET! KICKOFF!" Moody shouted from the front. Harry kicked off hard, and made sure to stay in the center of everything. Fawkes flew just above him, his bright red feathers contrasting against the night sky.


End file.
